Sensual Morning
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Love is passion. Love is lust. Love is everything you want it to be. Rated M.


**Sensual Morning**

_**My Heart! I feel scared of the beats. It's feeling like it may pop out from my ribcage any time. Fear. A welcoming fear. **_

''_**Ahh,'' I let out a moan, seductive. Passionate. The desire inside me is talking control over my mind. I fail to think straight. I throw my head back letting the kisses on my neck becoming bolder, hard. Sensual and passionate. His lips rough, cracking my neck moves behind my ear and then moves down speedily. Again moves up and then down. I don't know how many marks have been embroided over my neck by now and honestly I don't care. I arch my back as his grips on my back demands and he leans into me more. My grips around his neck loosens as he rolls his lips down on my cleavage and my back arch more. I entangles my legs around his hips more strongly.**_

''_**Ahmmm..'' He pulls out the string of my bikini top roughly and removes the tiny piece of clothes from my chest with the same roughness. He attacks my left nipple with his mouth, roughly and I cry in pleasure. His one hand moves to my denim short and the buttons are undone right away.**_

_**Pause. **_

_**He holds my head and kisses my lips roughly. I response back. Kissing, with me in his arms he moves towards the sofa and throws me down. I pull out my shorts along with my panties as he undresses himself. He's already hard. He leans on me and without wasting a second inserts inside me, at one go. I choke, almost. Before he could even have a chance to slow down himself seeing my struggles I shout at him.**_

''_**Fuck me. Fuck me hard.'' **_

_**He oblige. He pushes inside and out, continuously, with rhythm. His thrusts rough, strong and passionate. I don't want to come before him and it's hard to hold on. He continues. I pull his head down my chest and hold him tighter. He moans my name in between his heavy breaths. I stroke his hair and pull him up on my lips. We kiss. He becomes slow. So, I push his lips away.**_

''_**Don't slow down.''**_

_**And with final two strokes he comes inside me at the same time as me. He moans louder.**_

''_**Tarika!''**_

''_**Abhijeet!'' I match his passion with the same voice. **_

''Aaahhh..'' I wake up with a itching pain in between my legs. I can feel my cervical muscles constricting. I sit up with a jerk. Had I just come in my dreams! Once my vitals become normal I chuckle to myself. I have only heard about this and also this is very rare of women to come in dreams. Rare but not unusual. I feel the bed shit under me getting wet. Fuck. I did really come very hard. And I am not wearing any under wears. Just wow! Isn't it.

I look at my side and find the man of my life sleeping peacefully inside the blanket. I smile at him and lay down. That dream! I dream like this when I miss him I can't deny. But why today? Is it the aftermath of yesterday's sensuous encounters with him. Last night was beyond fantasies for both of us. Ah, a night it was.

I look at his sleeping figure again. Just when the throbs inside me subsides I feel his need inside me yet again. What have I become? A sex maniac? It's his fault. He's just bloody irresistible. Leaving my thoughts aside I moves close to him. Then closer. I place my one hand on his bare chest and kiss his ear. I then kiss his neck with interruptions.

''Um hmm..'' He shows his disappointments but I am not leaving him this morning. My hand travel down his abdomen to his pelvis and find his cock. It twitches instantly with my touch and I smirk. My hand moves up and down his member and I feel him stir in his sleep. Slowly I kiss his right nipple and he moans. What he's thinking? He's dreaming? I smile. I remove the blanket and throw that on floor. His cock is ready to engulf me but I want him conscious. I sit on his abdomen rubbing his member with my wetness. As I bend down to kiss his lips the satin shirt I was wearing just for name sake comes up to my abdomen leaving my ass exposed. I kiss his lips slowly not wanting to wake him up yet. He kisses back but doesn't open his eyes. Is he sleeping or pretending? My half exposed breasts brushes his chest as I alternate the pressure on his lips.

My one hand move down to hold his cock and guides it inside me. Wet with my previous orgasm my vagina engulfs its familiar guests inside without any obstruction.

''Abhijeet!'' I moan and bite his lips. I pump up and down but my pace is not enough. I want it harder. ''Ahh..'' I moan feeling the strong push and at the same time feel his strong grip around me. I give up and let him take the lead. I look at him and his eyes are already waiting for mines' to meet his'. He holds my right check and pushes harder. I close my eyes to feel the pleasure.

''Don't. Look at me,'' He orders and who am I to disobey. It's like a reflex. I open my eyes immediately and try to steady myself over his chest. With his one sudden strong push my head fall down his shoulder and I climax, biting his biceps to hold my breath. He continues as long as he comes and then release me from his grips. I stay on him, listening his unsteady heart beats. After some minutes he slide me down his chest at his side and kisses my hair softly.

''Tarika..'' He calls softly.

I deny to look at him. I don't know why. I am not hurt, I am not upset. Then why? Embarrassed?

''Tarika..'' He tries to look at me but I don't let him. He forcefully makes her look at him holding his chin softly. ''What happened?''

I shake my head.

''Are you hurt?'' He looks terrified with the mere idea.

I shake my head vigorously and he sighs taking me into a passionate hug.

''You scared me Tarika.''

''Sorry,'' I say, cutely.

He again makes me look at him and smile broadly.

''You didn't like it?'' He asks, genuinely.

''I did.''

''Then what happened?''

''What was it Abhijeet?''

''Not lust for sure.''

''It was.''

''If you are feeling so bad about it we won't do it again, hmm?'' He consoles her.

''I am not sad,'' I look away.

''Then?''

''It's just… I didn't knew I have that in me,'' I accept shamelessly. Abhijeet laughs.

''You have many little dirty secrets.''

''Don't call it dirty.'' I hit his chest.

He hugs me again.

''It was love Tarika. Only love. Just not in the usual way.''

Now that's something I can accept. I smile and hug him back. I eye the table clock and it says 6 am. We can have two more hours of sleep. I close my eyes. His breath is still unsteady. His beats are making a rhythm and soon I drift into sleep.

.

**AN: Oh My God…. It was hard. Very hard to write it. This one is for our very favourite lady, the young and beautiful TheDamSelInShinningArmour. Hope you have liked it beautiful. **

**And to the readers… we guys are very sorry. We all the group members are having some issues with each other and also some of us are really busy. But we will try to update. Keep supporting us**.


End file.
